The Second Showdown
by lynddsbeth
Summary: Zelena took the Charming's baby. Regina has a plan to stop her. Will it turn out as she has planned? Featuring some Outlaw Queen! I wrote this before I saw the new preview... picture belongs to robinandregina. tumblr. com


_hi there! this is my new story. it happens after Zelena takes the Charming's baby. outlaw queen is present! it seems adam and eddie did a better job introducing the soul mates than i expected and now i'm completely hooked... hopefully you enjoy this! if you do, please leave a review! if you don't, i'm always open to suggestions on how to improve my writing :) thanks! xoxo lyndsay_

* * *

Regina Mills could feel the anxiety rising through the street. Despite the fact that she could see only a few people around her, she sensed the anticipation of those hiding. Their plan to defeat the Wicked Witch was underway and now all they needed was for her to honor Regina's request.

Shortly after the curse broke and their memories returned, Snow went into labor. Zelena had effortlessly stopped their attempts to protect the baby and took the Charming's new daughter with her, cackling wickedly as she disappeared. Regina didn't bother waiting to recover from the small head wound she received from being magically thrown out of the way before calling a council meeting. She told them everything Glinda had shared with Snow and Charming in the Enchanted Forest before she suggested a plan. She would challenge her sister to another showdown, confident she would not refuse the opportunity to show off again. Emma, as the only one with light magic, would be waiting inside the clock tower, ready to sneak up on Zelena to grab the necklace that aided her magic. Not surprisingly, Robin had objected, stating that it was too dangerous for her. But with no other plans being brought forward, he was forced to accept that she was going to be the bait. Regina appreciated his concern, especially because he expressed it in a way that did not reveal their new relationship. But she knew this plan was their only hope of finally getting rid of Zelena.

Now she stood on Main Street, near the clock tower where Emma hid. The Merry Men stood behind her, armed and ready. A few others, including Granny, Tinkerbell, and the dwarves were hidden along the street, just in case Regina needed backup. The green witch was late, which is why everyone was getting increasingly nervous.

Regina, however, was confident she would come. If she knew her sister – if the wicked woman was anything like her – she would be there. Like her, Zelena was setting the stage for a dramatic entrance.

And a dramatic entrance it was. Regina heard Robin pull his arrow back just as she felt Zelena's breath on the back of her neck.

"Hello, sis."

Regina didn't bother turning around, but let a smirk grow on her face. _So predictable_. Did she do _anything_ Regina hadn't already?

"Didn't Mother teach you that keeping people waiting is rude? Oh, that's right. She gave you up."

The brunette sensed, rather than saw the snarl on the other woman's lips. Zelena walked around her so she would see her properly.

"Are you that eager to be defeated again? Or are you hoping you might have a chance with all these men here to help?"

"I figured you wanted a crowd. They won't interfere."

"Good. Let's get on with it, shall we? I have better things to do, like cast the spell that will make sure you were never born."

Regina smiled, thinking on when she first met her. "Bring it, Greenie.

She raised her hands and threw a fireball at the other woman, but she was fast. Zelena extinguished it and threw Regina across the street in seconds. The redhead created her own fireball, but Regina rolled over to avoid it and stood as she tried to think of the best way to get Zelena's back against the clock tower. She saw Robin out of the corner of her eye and was thankful he kept his promise to stay away. She knew it must be hard for him to watch her get thrown around without being able to help, but she didn't want him to be a target for Zelena. She started to walk forward before throwing Zelena back with a wave of her hand. The older sibling faked an impressed look as she got to her feet.

"Well done, sis. It seems you are learning." She said sarcastically.

Regina didn't bother answering, she just flicked her wrist, but Zelena caught on this time.

"Is this because I took your precious new granddaughter? Or because I threatened your son?" Zelena made a tsk noise with her tongue. "My dear, you've grown so weak. Certainly nothing like the formidable Evil Queen I was so looking forward to facing. You've made it far too easy for me, because of this weakness."

Regina felt her anger grow as she thought of her harming Henry. As she had done many times in the past, she used her anger to fuel her magic, starting another attempt at throwing the other woman back and she succeeded. She sensed Robin shifting as he noticed the dark look on her face and she knew it was his way of reminding her that she didn't have to return to the Evil Queen and use her anger. Instead, she focused on her love for Henry and little Roland. She focused on her growing feelings for Robin. It wasn't love, not yet, but if Tink's fairy dust was right, it surely will be. She used these feelings to block Zelena's attack and was surprised at the white shield that appeared from her hands. She ignored the gasps from behind her and Zelena's shocked face. She focused further on her feelings of love as she stepped forward.

"You're wrong. I'm stronger than ever." She threw Zelena back easily as she kept moving forward in a predatory manner. "You see, our mother was wrong about love being weakness. It's strength. She realized that just before she died. Do you know what her last words were? 'You would have been enough'. She said nothing about you, dear. She never loved you. Neither does Rumple. After all, he chose _me_ to cast his curse. Not you, a pathetic wannabe."

A look of ferocious anger crossed Zelena's face and she lunged at Regina, not bothering with magic. She clawed at her face and Regina tugged at her hair, pulling it out of the elegant up-do. Zelena punched her hard and Regina stepped back in pain but grabbed at her wildly. Her fingers connected with something hard, so she pulled and felt a strong release of power. She stepped away further in surprise and realized that she held Zelena's green necklace, which was glowing with power. The other witch's eyes widened and Regina smirked triumphantly as Emma slid out of the clock tower slowly. An expression of confusion spread across her face as she watched them. Regina bound Zelena magically before she could even raise a hand.

"Not so powerful now, are you Sis?" Regina said mockingly. Her eyes darkened as she looked down at her. "Where is the baby?"

Zelena laughed harshly, glanced around at their stunned audience. No one moved an inch, they were so involved in the scene before them. The wicked one looked back at her sister. "You may have taken the necklace that controls my power, but I am not giving up so easily. You'll never find her without my help. How long do you think the precious baby will last all on her own?"

"It doesn't matter if you won't tell me. See, I may have given up on my revenge, but I was never dumb enough to work with someone who knew all my secrets." She reached down and pulled the Dark One's dagger from Zelena's waistband. The redhead's face darkened as she realized her mistake. _If looks could kill_, she thought amusedly as she held the dagger above her. "Rumpelstiltskin, I summon thee."

As expected, he appeared before her, his expression turning to one of unmasked relief as he saw the scene before him. Then he smirked as he noticed his former master captured and lying on the ground before Regina, who now controlled his dagger. "Well what do we have here? It looks like your plan failed. Regina's ability to love made her the only one able to cast my curse and the only one strong enough to defeat you. I told you, Zelena," He spat her name with contempt. "I will always choose Regina over you."

He waved his hand to magically silence her before she could argue and Regina gave some of the Merry Men the cue to take her to the jail. They practically dragged her as she tried to fight back. Rumple watched with a satisfied smile as the woman who killed his son was lead to pay for what she did.

"Rumple. Where is the baby?" Regina asked urgently. She was sure he would tell her without having to be forced, but just in case she moved the dagger to remind him that she was in control.

He smiled and in a poof of maroon smile disappeared, only to return seconds later with the sleeping newborn in his arms. He handed her to the still puzzled Emma. "You might want to bring your sister to your parents, dearie."

"I-I don't understand. I thought only light magic could get the necklace from her."

"You thought right. Regina has light magic. She just needed to focus on love to bring it forward. Why do you think her heart is so resilient? It isn't all darkness, although that's all I needed from her to cast the curse."

"But..." She started.

Regina nodded, having already figured out what Rumple confirmed when she conjured the shield. "Emma. The time for questions is later. Right now, your parents are going to want to see their daughter again."

The Savior nodded quickly and hurried towards the hospital, followed by the dwarves.

"Speaking of hearts…" Rumple said as Regina's darkened heart appeared in his outstretched palm. He nodded at the dagger still clutched in her hand. "Fancy a trade?"

She handed the dagger to him and braced herself as he returned her heart to her chest.

"Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go find Belle."

"Of course. Thank you."

Rumple just nodded, silently saying _anytime._ He disappeared.

Regina felt Robin's hand on her arm and she turned to see his impressed face.

"I have to say, I was expecting there to be a bit more bloodshed."

"My blood or hers?"

He grinned. "I'm glad you're okay."

Regina could tell he was itching to kiss her but did not want to do it in front of the crowd that was left. She chuckled and moved closer to him "Robin?"

"Yes m'lady?"

"Kiss me."

The outlaw didn't hesitate before pulling her into a scorching kiss, briefly picking her up and twirling her in his excitement. She was the one to pull away, surprised at how much more intense her feelings were with her heart back. She fully felt everything she hadn't since she took out her heart. She watched Robin's grin grow and felt her smile mirroring his.

"It might be early for this, but having my heart back made me realize… I love you, Robin."

Robin's eyes twinkled. "Of course you do. I'm quite loveable."

Regina smacked his shoulder playfully and Robin laughed before pressing a few short kisses to her lips. " I love you too, Regina."

This time she initiated the kiss. They only pulled apart when they heard a triumphant cry. They barely had time to turn before Tink tackled them with a fierce hug.

"I knew it! I knew you were destined to be together! Regina, why didn't you tell me you were seeing each other?"

Robin chuckled at the excited fairy as he wrapped his arm around Regina.

"C'mon Tink. Let's let the lovebirds have their privacy." Granny interrupted sternly. She pulled the fairy away but stopped for a moment. "Congrats."

Regina blushed and nodded. Robin smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

"I want all the details, Regina! All of them!" Tink called.

Granny ignored her. "But that doesn't mean you can be all lovey dovey in my diner like Snow and Charming, got it?"

"Understood." Robin replied seriously. They watched her pull the delighted fairy away before Regina burst into laughter. Robin joined her, their happy laughs bouncing throughout the square. He turned to find his men staring at him in surprise and he waved them away. "Go, celebrate the defeat of the Wicked Witch!"

The men nodded and started back towards the forest. Some of them clapped Robin on the shoulder and even gave Regina a grateful smile.

"Speaking of celebrating, what do you say we go grab the boys and I'll cook you dinner?" Regina suggested.

"You just defeated your sister after a year of her targeting you. I think you deserve a break. How about we get Granny's to go?"

Regina nodded and wrapped her arm around him, leaning closer as they left the square. "You know, I do have my heart back…" She started almost shyly.

"I seem to remember you tell me you'd be a better kisser with it. Are you suggesting that we figure out if that's true or not?"

"I just might be." She said with a smile as he kissed her cheek.

"Sounds like a plan." He whispered in her ear.

The plan to take down Zelena hadn't worked as she had suggested, but she certainly couldn't complain. She defeated her nuisance of a sister, returned Snow's baby to her, and finally found her happy ending with her own family. Everything worked out better than she ever could have imagined.

* * *

_thanks for reading! have once sunday tomorrow! wish me luck on my finals next week... (yuck)_


End file.
